


Comes and Goes

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blogger, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blogging, Burnout - Freeform, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Photography, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Teleportation, Time Skips, Time Travel, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan comes and goes, but Hongbin’s willing to wait for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes and Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I first got into VIXX during Eternity era and would definitely say it’s one of my fave. I’ve always wanted to write something around it and, well, this happened because of that want. Not exactly a time travelling!au? But it’s something. Thank you to my Team!AU!!! :)
> 
> Title comes from Hyuk Oh’s Comes and Goes.

  
  


**_Paju, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea - August 2016_ **

  
  


Lee Jaehwan wakes up to the sound of books, probably dozens of them, being placed on the dark green wooden table where his head rests. A scowl pastes itself on his face as he finds the source of the rude and careless act and sees a beautiful man with big round eyes and thin pink lips grin at him. 

 

The man’s hair is black and flat on his head, bangs near his eyes even when he flips his head every now and then. To Jaehwan’s surprise, the man settles beside him and starts talking to him as if they’re close. 

 

This complete stranger moving Jaehwan’s cup of sweet potato latte a few inches away so he can put a book he opened at random and place it in front of Jaehwan. 

 

If Jaehwan looks affronted, the guy doesn’t seem to care, giggling at the scowl on his face and even going as far as to make a joke out of it. Jaehwan doesn’t even have the heart to be irate with him because it feels nice, warm. Like his soul knows this person, trusts this person even and Jaehwan may be the least romantic person out there, but if it’s one thing being abnormal, for the lack of a better term, taught him, it’s that fate has a way of making things happen. 

 

No matter what. 

 

So he lets the man be. 

 

The man continues to talk and talk about topics Jaehwan barely understands, but is sure are unimportant facts about their day. Like how the weather is sunny and perfect for a date in a book cafe like this. How they should pet the big dog on the other side of the street before they leave Paju. That Wonshik, whoever he is, would love to go to the Game Museum and that they should go together with him and the rest of their friends next time. 

 

And it’s funny, really. 

 

Because Lee Jaehwan is not one to have friends. He’s never had them ever since...he’s had this silly odd condition. 

 

He humors the stranger though and just nods. 

 

He can barely understand anything on the book open before him, something about a  _ gumiho _ luring innocent human beings to their death. It makes him think how apt it is, to discuss about pretty and scary individuals when he is with one. 

 

The afternoon light cast shadows on the man’s face, accentuating his pretty features. His eyes crinkle when he thinks of something funny and blurts it out rapidly, pink thin lips pouting in an adoring way. His fingers, long and pale, flips from one page to another, pointing at a certain interesting phrase whenever he pleases. 

 

“Jaehwan, do you think we’ll ever be normal?” 

 

It’s the first time Jaehwan really hears the man’s voice, it’s deep and baritone and unexpected for such a pretty face, but he finds himself enthralled to it otherwise. He doesn’t know how to respond or what to respond. It’s a question he’s been asking himself for years now and honestly it’s tiring. Everything is just tiring.

 

Jaehwan offers the man a listless smile and takes his hand.

 

The next thing he knows he’s standing in front of a lively beach with white sand and Bob Marley songs playing loudly in the background.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


**_El Nido, Palawan, Philippines - March 2013_ **

  
  


The first time they meet Hongbin is fiddling with his camera, making sure it's turned off and completely sealed before he puts it inside a ZipLock and safe keeps it inside his waterproof bag. 

 

It's too hot, and Hongbin feels light-headed even though it's only 8 in the morning and he just finished his hearty breakfast just a few minutes ago. His long wavy brown hair is tied, yet strands of baby hair curl at the sides of his face. Maybe he should have put more sunblock, he thinks, as he fixes his thin souvenir shirt from  _ Puerto Princesa _ , floral board shorts and slippers. 

 

Fashion, in his opinion, is only for the rich and famous, not for poor, normal citizens like him. 

 

“Boss, we’re just waiting for the other passenger then we are good to go,” the boatman says. Ezekiel 25:17 is a relatively beat-up boat, if the chipped sky blue paint and quality of the marine plywood are any indication. Hongbin nods and offers a quick smile to the man. 

 

If he’s good at something, it’s waiting patiently for things to happen.

 

He’s in the middle of fastening his GoPro on its mount when the other passenger makes his presence seen. The first thing Hongbin thinks when he sees the other passenger is that he is loaded. His entire outfit reeks of Ray Ban sunglasses and Volcom muscle shirt and boardshorts. Hongbin squints at the sight of the man laughing at a joke one of the boatman seem to have said to him. His laughing smile is stunning, more than his lean body and brown hair. 

 

“Haha, that’s really funny,” Hongbin hears the man say as he climbs the wooden stairs and takes a seat on the opposite chair from Hongbin’s. 

 

It’s a totally different thing to see the man smile up close, especially if it is directed at Hongbin. He feels light-headed, but the scorching sun should really be blamed for it. 

 

“Hey! Are you Korean too?” The man brightly says as he raises his glasses till it’s safely seating atop his head. Hongbin doesn’t know what gets into him, but he immediately confirms his identity to the man.

 

There’s just something strangely alluring about the man that makes him feel that, maybe, just maybe, this time, it would be okay to at least let his guard down somehow. 

 

“Awesome! At least I don’t have to speak English the entire trip.” The man offers his hand to Hongbin who merely looks at it oddly. “Lee Jaehwan, it's a pleasure to spend time with you for the rest of the day,” There goes that dazzling smile again. Hongbin takes Jaehwan’s hand and shakes it absent-mindedly. 

 

Somewhere in the background, the boatman announces that they’ll have to sail towards the navy guards to get a travelling permit before the tour begins. The boat rumbles and both passengers are temporarily mesmerized by the beauty presented to them by the natural wonders of Palawan. Around two islands can be seen from their left while the town can be seen on their right. Both of them watch as their hotel diminishes to a miniscule shadow the farther the boat travels towards their first destination.

 

Hongbin gets to work. He finds the perfect view in the perfect angle and sets his GoPro by the gunwale to capture the way the waves fight against the bamboos that provide balance for the entire boat. Every now and then, the waves splash water on his face and body as the boatmen maneuver the boat towards one part of the town proper where the navy guards are.

 

They are told to wait. Just a quick stopover and they’re going to go, the captain says before he gets down from the boat and wiggle his way towards the navy guards. It’s calming, yet awkward at the same time. Hongbin’s been in so many trips alone, but this is the first time he’s felt the elephant in the room. 

 

“Your name?” Jaehwan suddenly blurts out. 

 

There’s that smile again. Then a chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name earlier.”

 

“Lee Hongbin.” 

 

The boat sways to the right as the wind blows. From afar, a new boat packed with around 15 people, an entire family, Hongbin thinks, is on its way to where they are. Hongbin watches as the people laugh among themselves as the boatman says a joke. So typical of Filipino tour guides to have a knack in the humor section.

 

“Nice to meet you, Hongbin-shi!” 

 

It’s stunning, really, the man’s smile. There are chaos on the other boat as their boatman loses his footing and falls on the water, yelling “I’m okay, I’m okay” among the shrieks of panic from their guests and roars of laughter from his fellow boatmen. Hongbin chuckles at the sight of the man in the water, but finds himself blush as Jaehwan light pushes him on the arm while he laughs. 

 

“We’re good to go!” Their captain says. 

 

Hongbin leaves one last look at Jaehwan before he reminds himself that he is here to work, not to flirt. 

  
  
  
  
  


“The Beauty of El Nido,” Hongbin whispers to himself. It’s been almost an hour and they have yet to be at their first beach destination - the Secret Beach. He’s spent the entire ride planning how to write his blog post for this certain part of the world. The last post he did about  _ Puerto Princesa  _ fared pretty well, but that doesn’t mean he should use the same listography route every damn time.

 

_ “Make it different, Bin. Lively. Nobody wants to read some boring old piece about a place they can barely afford to go to. We give them delusional hope that they can go places, not bore them out of their minds.” His boss, Hakyeon says, as he slurps instant noodles a thousand miles away from Hongbin, in the safety of his house in Samcheon-dong.  _

 

_ “Just remember we’re competing with a lot of travel blog sites now, Bin. Let’s always raise the quality a notch higher, yes?” _

 

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan inquires. Hongbin immediately closes his notepad and hides it and his trusty pen inside his bag. He’s flustered by the closeness of Jaehwan’s face with his. 

 

“Nothing. Just. Stuff. For work, you know,” No. Of course, Jaehwan doesn’t know. They barely know each other. Good one, Hongbin. 

 

“Ooh what kind of work do you do, Hongbin-shi?” 

 

The captain points to an island, the rock formation majestic against the calm currents. The machine of the boat dies down and Hongbin listens as it sputters awkwardly in the water till it finally dies down. They stop in the middle of the ocean and Hongbin watches as the other boats park beside them as well. 

 

“This is our first stop, the Hidden Beach. You see those limestone formations?” The captain points to his right. “The Hidden Beach is surrounded by those limestone foundations and you’ll have to swim to go there.” Jaehwan and Hongbin tighten their life vest around their body as the passengers of the other boats jump out of the boat and onto the sea to swim towards the Hidden Beach. 

 

“This is kind of exciting, don’t you think?” Jaehwan is practically shaking with excitement. He grins at Hongbin before he lets the boatman guide him off the boat. The water feels cold and he shivers and floats away from the boat before he can even get used to the idea that he’s swimming in that part of the sea that’s probably 10 feet deep.

 

Hongbin is next to go down. He’s not as challenged by the drop in temperature and the change in buoyancy considering how he’s spent his entire week last week both in  _ Puerto Princesa _ and  _ Coron _ . A blurred view of the corals reminds him to always keep his feet curled. A few meters away from him, Jaehwan’s still trying to get the hang of swimming with his life vest on. Hongbin swims towards him to check if he’s okay.

 

“Hey, you good?” Jaehwan tries to nod, but he ends up sputtering salty water. It really should be ugly, and Hongbin should be disgusted, but he just finds it funny. Maybe, at least, in this trip, he can actually be comfortable even for just one day. 

 

“Here, just follow me,” Hongbin grabs Jaehwan by the life vest before the former can even stop him and together they swim towards the Hidden Beach. The waves are stronger now and they find themselves being swayed towards the left. “Careful of the corals, keep your legs afloat or else those corals can really hurt your skin,” He warns. Jaehwan nods beside him and attempts to dog paddle with his legs afloat. 

 

Jaehwan’s almost got the hang of it when he hears women screaming before him. He tries to look their way to see what is happening, but he gets a glimpse of their problem anyway. There before him floats an enormous moon jellyfish. He screams at the top of his lungs and kicks himself away from the jellyfish as fast as he can.

 

"Hongbin! There are jellyfishes! Move!" Jaehwan shouts. Hongbin immediately gets the cue and swims to his right and tells Jaehwan to follow him. A few meters away from them, the crowd brace themselves from the area filled with moon jellyfish. Some of them scream while some silently swim away from the stinging sea monsters.

 

"Holy fuck, is that tour guide really swimming through the jellyfishes?" Hongbin sputters, fingers pointing to the area filled with moon jellyfishes. The tour guide swims easily, body bumping against the jellyfishes every now and then. Some of the guests pause to stare at the tour guide. Jaehwan hears the tour guide shout "It's fine! They don't sting!" and as if to prove his statement, he grabs one of the jellyfishes and throws it away.

 

Jaehwan won't take his chances either way. He continues to swim away from the jellyfishes while he struggles to reach the beach. Soon, they reach the shallow part of the sea and he touches the corals to bring himself up and walk towards the beach. Hongbin follows him after just a few seconds.

 

It's a totally different view from here. The limestone formation they saw from the boat a few minutes ago is now on their right and another majestic limestone formations are on their left. The beach is extremely shallow with the water only up to their heels. They reach the middle section of the beach where a couple of families play and take photos of each other. The water is tranquil here what with the cliff hiding it from the violent currents. There are a couple of lost jellyfishes in the beach and Hongbin's so tempted to touch it. It can be good content for the blog.

 

He takes out his GoPro and records a 360 degree view of the beach. A glimpse of Jaehwan crouched on the sand curiously touching a floating jellyfish manages to be part of the video and it takes Hongbin aback how utterly adorable his companion for the entire day is. Hongbin takes a couple more photos - one of himself with the cliffs and the beach as the background, one with him posing with a floating moon jellyfish and a photo of his feet on the sand. Now that he's job is somehow done, he can focus on more important things like-

 

"You want me to take your picture with that jellyfish?"

 

Jaehwan looks up from where he's completely sitting on the sand, the jellyfish still floating freely beside him. He grins at Hongbin and nods. Jaehwan, as Hongbin should have really expected, is a gracious model. He poses from one awkward pose to another, uncaring of the giggles from other tourists. Hongbin finds himself laughing too, hands hiding his mouth as he giggles freely.

 

"You shouldn't hide your smile," Jaehwan suddenly says. "I think you look pretty when you smile." There goes that smile again and it really takes Hongbin off guard because, as much as people have hit on him on his previous trips, nobody has ever had a profound effect on him like Jaehwan does.

 

"Sirs, are you done? We need to go to our next destination."

 

One of their boatmen shyly asks. It saves Hongbin from responding to Jaehwan. Hongbin nods at the boatman and offers his hand to Jaehwan who shakes his head and gets to his feet on his own.

 

It's barely lunch time, but the sun is scorching hot. It pricks their skin despite the thick layer of sunblock they’ve put on it. Hongbin looks every now and then at Jaehwan, careful not to get caught and briefly wonders how it’s going to be an extremely long day. 

 

Extremely long and possibly interesting day ahead.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


**_Samcheong-dong, Jongno-gu, Seoul, South Korea - April 2016_ **

  
  


“Jaehwan, lunch’s ready!” 

 

This time Jaehwan knows who that voice is from. He can put a name to it, an identity to it. “Okay!” He yells as he pushes himself away from the desk and shuts the laptop down. Their room is spacious yet with minimal colors. A couple of photos of them together in different trips around the world are hung on the wall in front of the desk. Jaehwan can see the photos Hongbin took of him back in El Nido. And a couple photos more. 

 

He runs his hand on the photo of their hands a few centimeters away from each other, ring fingers occupied by simple white bands. 

 

So that’s how it is. 

 

Jaehwan fixes the bed, running his nose on the lingering smell of Hongbin’s shampoo, a citrus orange scent, on the pillows. Everything is slowly coming back - their beginning, their hardships and even the complications of their entire situation due to Jaehwan’s….complexity. 

 

The smell of  _ kimchi jigae _ fills Jaehwan’s senses as he descends down the stairs and sees Hongbin placing all of the food on the table. A pink apron with cat patterns are wrapped around Hongbin’s waist as he makes a face due to the hotness of the pot. He hisses the moment the pot is on the table and blows on his hand. Jaehwan takes it as his cue to grab Hongbin’s hand and blow it for him.

 

Before he can even realize what he’s done, he’s already seated on a crowded restaurants, hands curled around wooden chopsticks and eyes lingering on fluffy pork buns.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


**_Disneyland, Lantau Island, Hong Kong - November 2013_ **

  
  


Hongbin’s always hated it when amusement parks are part of his work itinerary. 

 

The children are loud, the employees extra chirpy and bordering creepy and, most annoyingly, the couples are everywhere. 

 

Hongbin makes a retching sound as a couple dressed as Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse walk past him at Fantasyland. Everything is just too happy and giddy and really it’s only nine in the morning and he has yet to drink his first coffee, so people should really calm. Especially the children. And the couples. 

 

_ A Whole New World  _ plays in the background as he finds an empty bench and places his backpack and camera beside him. The Hong Kong Disneyland guide map is utterly crumpled as he gets it from one of the pockets of his backpack. He really should stop stuffing things carelessly inside his bag. 

 

“So I’m in Fantasyland...Adventureland is pretty far so watching Festival of the Lion King now is out of the question. Can watch Golden Mickeys first or Mickey’s PhilharMagic…” Hongbin mutters to himself. 

 

The content needed for Hong Kong Disneyland are the performances and the food, not the rides. Disneyland rides are not created for adults anyway, not even Space Mountain. Although, there are rumors that the Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars is worth the line if you’re into rapid rides. That, and the dimsums in the Royal Banquet Hall should not be missed. 

 

He gets a pen from his bag and uncaps it using his mouth so he can encircle all the performances and restaurants (okay, even Space Mountain and the Grizzly Mountain ride) he’ll have to go to for the entire day. Hongbin takes note of all the performances schedules, just so he can watch as much as he can. 

 

_ Note down differences in culture, how long the queueing lines are, evening events… _

 

_ Okay, get a new guide map too. A better one. Not crumpled. Like what you did with this poor bastard. _

 

“Hongbin shi?” 

 

The voice is oddly familiar for someone Hongbin never imagined to meet again in his entire life. Acquaintances he develop midwork are mostly temporary, people who give him fleeting memories that he’ll forget as soon as the sun rises the next day. 

 

But here Lee Jaehwan is with that familiar dizzying smile and branded clothings. Hongbin’s eyes grow larger because, as much as he’s not fan of bright hair colors or anything too eye-catching in general, Jaehwan’s teal hair actually looks great on him. Or maybe it’s just his outfit - leather jacket, dark blue and white stripe patterned shirt carefully tucked in black pants and leather brown Sperry Top-Sider. Circle rimmed glasses hang on the bridge of his nose and Hongbin watches as he pushes it back and waves at him. 

 

It only makes Hongbin feel small in his plain gray hoodie, denim pants he’s been using for 2 straight days now and ragged Converse. His curly brown hair just won’t cooperate today as well. 

 

“It  _ is _ you! Fancy meeting you here!” 

 

How does Hongbin respond to this? He’s never been in the receiving end of excited conversations, always small talks to pass the awkward scenes in waiting lines and travelling times. Jaehwan grins at him and offers the caramel popcorn on his hands. 

 

“What happened to your hair?”

 

That may have come out badly. Maybe. But the obnoxious laughter that comes out of Jaehwan says otherwise, if the way his back twists and his eyes crinkle while he laughs are any indication. He touches his hair and makes a face.

 

“You think it’s too loud? Dyed it specifically for my trip here in Disneyland.  _ You know _ , to blend in.” 

 

Jaehwan says it as if it’s a perfectly natural thing to do. 

 

In the background, the song changes into a famous Lion King song, something Hongbin can’t pinpoint at all, but Jaehwan seems to have memorized line per line. The latter sways to it as he pops another popcorn on his mouth.

 

“I’m not sure looking like a fancy Harry Potter look-a-like is a way to blend in Disneyland, man,” Hongbin casually says. Jaehwan dramatically puts a hand over his heart and gasps. “Harry Potter should be damn happy he has the privilege of being my look-a-like then!” 

 

Hongbin snorts at that. And Jaehwan just chuckles.

 

“You’re here for work again, I assume?” Jaehwan’s popcorn is halfway done already and Hongbin has yet to drink his first coffee for the day. Another couple walks past them, held hands swinging as they walk. Jaehwan catches Hongbin make a face at them and chuckles.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Nothing.” Jaehwan playfully says. “You’re funny.” 

 

Hongbin stops midway of collecting all of his things, tucking his guidemap at the back pocket of his jeans and slinging his SLR around his neck so he can take photos with ease, and actually glares at Jaehwan. The latter responds by playfully glaring at him too.

 

They both end up laughing at each other. 

 

“By the way, yes, I’m here for work.” 

 

“Whaddaya say I accompany you in this little field work of yours, eh?” 

 

There’s that dazzling smile again and really how can Hongbin say no to that?

 

But first, coffee.

  
  
  
  
  


“I told you that  _ har gow _ is delicious,” Jaehwan exclaims. Hongbin just giggles and gives Jaehwan a bottle of water. 

 

“That’s  _ what _ I told you, you wouldn’t believe me in the beginning, remember?” 

 

Jaehwan scoffs, another one of those exaggerated expressions of his. “Excuse you, who’s the person who wouldn’t share his  _ har gow _ with me?”

 

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “That’s only because you ate eight orders of  _ har gow _ on your own, Jaehwan shi.”

 

Their laughters are loud and true in the chaotic amusement park.

 

The weather is cold and the air windy. Their hands dig deeper into their jeans pockets as they walk along the crowded street of Fantasyland and cross over to Tomorrowland where the abrupt change in environment can be clearly felt. Instead of songs filled of hope, prince charmings and true love, it is now filled with background noises of laser beams, and action-packed stories of aliens and the world outside our very own planet. 

 

Jaehwan walks past a little blonde girl dressed as Alice in Alice in Wonderland. She’s done a pretty good job, or rather her mother did, what with all the gasps and coos from the fellow visitors of the theme park when they see her. Some of them even take photos with her which her mother gladly allows. The child, though, seems like she would rather eat her pink cotton candy in peace rather than pose with strangers. 

 

Hongbin takes it as an opportunity to snap a photo of the child. He waits for the crowd to disperse and asks permission from the child’s mother to take a photo of her daughter, explaining where and why it will be posted and giving her his business card as well. The mother nods her head furiously and asks her child to pose for Hongbin.

 

Hongbin grins at the little lady and tells her to continue eating her cotton candy instead to which the little girl gladly obliges. The mother frowns and tries to take away the cotton candy from her daughter, but Hongbin stops her.

 

Jaehwan watches as Hongbin bows one last time at the mother and daughter before he jogs towards Jaehwan. 

 

“Why didn’t you want the child to pose?” Jaehwan asks as he scans his and Hongbin’s tickets on the Fast Pass machine, the 4:30PM clearly written on it as he safely puts it inside his wallet. He schedules an alarm for 4:30PM on his phone, just in case they get caught up with other events. 

 

“It’s so obvious she’s already in a sour mood. Gotta give her a break,” Hongbin nonchalantly says as he double checks the photos he’s gotten so far. The line for Space Mountain is long, as expected from the only thrilling ride in the entire amusement park. A tired couple are in front of Jaehwan and Hongbin while a group of loud children are behind them.

 

Jaehwan groans while Hongbin just giggles at him. He’s taken a lot of photos for work already, and all that’s left are the parades and shows for the evening. Hakyeon particularly told him to look forward to the Disney in the Stars fireworks because it is nothing short of spectacular. 

 

He chances upon photos of Jaehwan and him - wearing 3D glasses as they wait for Mickey’s PhilharMagic to begin, posing in front of the abundant food on their table, wearing those extra huge hats in the Disney merchandise store. They look good. Great even. 

 

Hongbin’s never felt this comfortable with an acquaintance before, especially for someone he’s met during work.  Considering he’s at work for almost 24/7 for an entire year. Looking at it closely, it seems like the only person he constantly talks to now are his boss, Hakyeon, and his husband, Taekwoon. But talking to Taekwoon is like talking to a rock, so basically that leaves him with only one close friend. 

 

Jaehwan is a great guy - charming with a great sense of humor, has the most dazzling smile Hongbin’s ever seen in his entire life and really he just does not understand why Jaehwan would choose to spend his time with Hongbin who is nothing, but ordinary. Come to think of it, this is the second time they’ve met, yet Jaehwan still travels alone. 

 

“Hey,” Hongbin starts. Jaehwan’s leaning onto the barricade, reading the warning signs for the entire ride. That’s the second warning sign they’ve passed which means they have a pretty long ass time before they reach the end. Couple of children run in the Fast Pass lane, screaming about riding the very first row to get the best view. “You never told me why you’re alone in Disneyland. Girlfriend got mad at you for something?” 

 

Hongbin knows he’s crossed the line. Too personal, too detailed. He wants to backpedal and take back what he just said, but a part of him honestly wants to know something personal about Jaehwan. Something beyond useless snippets of his life, like how he’s watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone exactly 13 times already for him to memorize when Harry would say this line and in what emotion and when exactly will the background music start playing.

 

Jaehwan pushes himself off the railing and shakes his head at Hongbin. “Nah, too good to have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, for that matter. I just love being alone, you know?” Jaehwan seems to realize the gravity of what he said. “I mean, not that I don’t like spending time with you because I like you.” His eyes grow large and it’s obvious despite the dim lights inside the Space Mountain coliseum. “I mean, I like you as in you are a pretty awesome person to be with, you know?” 

 

And it’s so unlike Jaehwan to be this...flustered. His hands are on his teal hair, brushing it every now and then, then it falls back to the nape of his neck. A lopsided grin decorates his face as he attempts to smile at Hongbin who merely stares at him. This flusters Jaehwan even more, so he tries to grab the water bottle in his back pocket and takes big gulps from it. 

 

What can Hongbin really do apart from smile? Because it’s cute how Jaehwan is and it’s silly how Hongbin hoped for the best. Of course, rich and charming Lee Jaehwan wouldn’t be interested in little boring Lee Hongbin. Of course.

 

Hongbin merely tells him he’s ridiculous. The line moves forward and so they do as well. The awkward conversation is quickly forgotten and replaced by light topics such as the weather, Hong Kong in general and favorite Disney movies.

 

“Alice in Wonderland is my favorite Disney adaptation,” Jaehwan says as they near the end of the line. The air is different here - the guests are excited and talkative. Their want to ride Space Mountain renewed by the nearness of the actual ride. The familiar warning signs are more insistent now, reminding guests with critical heart conditions and weak bones to back out rather than force themselves to go through the ride. 

 

“It still looked drugged despite the trademark Disney magic they tried to put on it,” Jaehwan explains. “Plus, I’ve always had the biggest fascination for the cheshire cat as a kid.” He grins at Hongbin which leaves the latter momentarily dazed. The sounds of the train cars’ wheels against railings along with the screams of the guests can be heard in the background already. 

 

“Only ever watched it once. Was too creeped out I think.” Hongbin supplies. It’s true. He’s never been a Disney person, let alone a fairy tale person. He grew out of it the moment he turned five which is, coincidentally, the same age he stopped believing in Santa Claus. 

 

Jaehwan points at the stairs to warn Hongbin to be careful. “You know what my favorite part in that entire film is?” 

 

They’re just a few meters away from the rides. 

 

“It’s that part when Alice asks how long is forever and the White Rabbit responds with ‘Sometimes, just one second.” A soft smile decorates Jaehwan’s face as he procures his phone from his jeans pocket and shows Hongbin his wallpaper - a fanart of sorts of Alice in Wonderland with all of the characters draped all over the place in interesting poses. 

 

“Changed that specifically for my trip here in Hong Kong Disneyland,” Jaehwan adds. He giggles and starts to point at all the cute drawings of the Alice in Wonderland characters. The Space Mountain crew waves her hand towards them, telling them to move forward and go to the allotted space for them. 

 

The ride soon goes to a full stop before them, the winded down guests moaning and groaning as they depart the ride. The locks open automatically and in they go to take their seats inside the ride. 

 

“You excited?” Jaehwan asks as he locks his seatbelt. Hongbin grins at him and nods furiously as he double checks his own seat belt. Their bags are safely placed in the front pockets of the ride and the staff double checks everything before she gives the Go signal to the operator up front. 

 

The ride starts slow, yet their hearts palpitate fast with so much excitement. 

 

Jaehwan and Hongbin squeal together, then, as if fate is playing with them, Jaehwan accidentally touches Hongbin’s hand. Hongbin, for all his surprise, watches with big eyes as Jaehwan swirls and swirls until he is nothing, but air. 

 

For the first time in a while, Hongbin can actually relate to a movie.

 

Forever, sometimes, is really just one second.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


**_Gardens By The Bay, Marina Gardens Drive, Singapore - June 2014_ **

  
  


“You’re here.”

 

It’s almost been a year since they met, but Hongbin is familiar with that perky little smile and tall nose no matter where he is. It’s almost been a year since Jaehwan, in the very literal sense, vanished from thin air in the middle of an amusement park ride.

 

The Flower Dome Observatory is full of people, locals and tourists alike. The air is humid; the perfect climate for all the floras and faunas Singapore has managed to gather from all over the world. Hongbin is crouched on the floor the moment Jaehwan stopped in front of him with an awfully warm smile and a cup of coffee in hand.

 

It has been so long, yet Jaehwan always finds a way to worm his way towards Hongbin.

 

Hongbin takes the cup of coffee and smells it.  _ Americano _ , just the way he likes it.

 

“I’m here.” Jaehwan simply replies.

 

A lot has changed between the two of them. Hongbin’s long curly brown locks are gone now, opting for the easier and shorter haircut, his brown bangs falling to his face every now and then. His vintage shirts, ragged pants and over-used Chucks are still with him, definitely. It’s his identity now. Jaehwan, nevertheless, is simpler now. His thin button down white shirt, skinny denim pants and sandals fit him perfectly and Hongbin can feel the familiar tug on his chest whenever he looks at Jaehwan.

 

Hongbin has been in 5 other countries in Asia ever since they parted ways and, well, who’s to know where Jaehwan vanished to after that fated day in Hong Kong?

 

There’s so many questions in his mind – how did that happen? Why did he leave? Why didn’t he never show up after that little incident in Hong Kong Disneyland?

 

Hongbin’s been racking his brain for any answers to his questions, but he finds none. For months now, their little get together at Hong Kong has haunted him, replaying their happy afternoon feeding each other, and laughing with each other, and just generally having a good time.

 

That’s the first and last time Hongbin’s truly felt happy after so long.

 

And it just has to end like that. With Jaehwan vanishing in thin air like some magical creature in some fairy tale.

 

In the background, a group of mainland Chinese tourists enter the dome, all shuffling feet and excited mouths. Their leader, a person holding an antenna of sorts where a small dishevelled Hello Kitty doll hangs, walks in between Hongbin and Jaehwan, but the former can still feel the man’s eyes on him. There are a new group of people coming in and Hongbin should really make a move if he wants to get the best photos of the entire dome before the day ends.

 

“You look great,” Jaehwan says. Hongbin just shrugs and looks at the photo he just took instead. It came out nice. One down, a couple more to go. He still needs to go out and take a photo of the Supertree Grove outside and the stunning view of Marina Bay from the area of Gardens By The Bay.

 

“What time do you get off work?” Jaehwan asks now.

 

A part of Hongbin wants to be angry at Jaehwan. Why is he asking when does Hongbin get off work when he knows that it’s a full time job? Hongbin doesn’t get to have a rest. He needs to go places and pretend he’s interested in them when all he wants is to just stay in one goddamn place and sleep and not critic everything in plain sight.

 

Another part of him knows he doesn’t have any right to feel any anger towards the man. How can he when he is nothing, but an acquaintance made through random trips together? He is nothing, but an acquaintance. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

“I still need to take photos of the rest of the area, Jaehwan.” He sounds exhausted. He  _ is _ exhausted. Four nights of slaving over a paid article for Singapore just because the client wanted to focus more on his travel agency’s services rather than the actual tourist spots ended in a brutal spatting session in the said client’s office. 

 

Hakyeon had to appease Hongbin by giving him the time off for a day. It’s a pretty petty fight if Hongbin may say so himself. The very reason why he’s travelling around the world is only because of their sponsors, or rather companies that pay them to subtly advertise their products and services. 

 

What started out as an innocent blog about pursuing personal dreams of travelling here and there and experiencing different cultures has now led him to have his favorite  _ hyung _ as his manager while he pretends that his passion for writing and travelling has not run dry due to the demands of their sponsors yet. 

 

Well, nobody ever said work is fun. They say find a work you like and you’ll never work your entire life, but it’s not true. Somewhere, somehow work seeps through your bones and sucks the passion out of you till you are nothing but a slave to the industry. 

 

“I can accompany you while you take photos.”

 

“I’d rather finish my job alone, thanks.”

 

“It wasn’t a question, Hongbin.” There’s firmness in the way Jaehwan says Hongbin’s name that has Hongbin’s anger faltering. His lips go thin as he glares at Jaehwan and decides to ignore him instead. 

 

So he does his job with a serious Jaehwan hovering behind him every now and then. It feels weird to feel someone staring at him a few meters away, giving him space, yet making him feel suffocated at the same time. Hongbin takes a photo of the 1,000 years old olive tree, making sure the tourists trying to take a photo of it can’t be seen by his camera lens. 

 

A group of tourists swarm the olive tree when their tour leader guides them toward it, discussing in full blast Mandarin Chinese what the olive tree is and where it originated from. Hongbin is stuck among them and he suddenly becomes frantic - what if he leaves? What if Jaehwan vanishes again? 

 

Quickly, he pushes past people, uncaring of their violent reactions and rude remarks. He needs to make sure Jaehwan is still there, that he won’t leave, that he-

 

He is still there, leaning on a white wall where televisions plays an AVP about ecological conservation in repeat. He looks expectantly at Hongbin, as if asking what’s wrong. A frown forms on his face as he cocks his head to the side. 

 

Hongbin merely shakes his head and continues with the task at hand. He forces his heart to stop palpitating so much. Jaehwan is still there; he hasn’t left. And what does it matter to Hongbin if Jaehwan suddenly disappears anyway? 

 

Or rather, what does it matter to Jaehwan if Hongbin truly cares for his existence? 

  
  
  
  
  


“What do you want to talk about?” 

 

The burger joint inside Marina Bay Sands is crowdy and loud. Jaehwan and Hongbin manages to get a seat at the far end of the restaurant where the music is vague and there are only a few people walking by. 

 

Hongbin looks past the delicious-looking burger steak smothered with red wine presented in front of him and to Jaehwan who has a soft smile plastered on his face. 

 

It’s different from the familiar and loving smile that Jaehwan always gives him. This smile is more guarded, more reserved, like Jaehwan wants to make sure to get the output that he wants.

 

Whatever it is. 

 

‘I just want to catch up.’ Jaehwan wants to say, but he knows that’s not what Hongbin wants to hear. He wants to hear the truth, the truth behind his disappearing act. So he says “I miss you” because he truly do misses Hongbin.

 

Jaehwan went to the future after that little mishap in Hong Kong, ending up in a quaint little theater in Gangnam where he’s sitting beside Hongbin while a movie plays in front of them. 

 

Nothing important changed in their future, but something sure changed with their past. He’s talked to the future Hongbin about it and the man has memories of seeing Jaehwan teleport to the future or the past for the first time in Hong Kong. 

 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Hongbin replies. He doesn’t even look at Jaehwan when he says it, too focused on cutting the burger steak with as little as mishap as possible. A waitress comes to their table and places their colas on the table, grinning distractedly before she leaves and shouts at one of her co-workers to get the orders. Jaehwan pushes his food away from him and tries to grab Hongbin, but stops midway.

 

Hongbin just raises his eyebrows at him and continues to eat. He can’t even touch his future husband, let alone talk to him calmly. What if these talk would alter their future? Would take Hongbin away from him? Would-

 

“Aren’t you eating?” Hongbin sips on his cola. “I spent a good chunk of allowance in these expensive burgers, the least you could do is eat them.” He snaps. Jaehwan lets out a little shaky laugh before he digs in his own food. 

 

They eat in relatively awkward silence. Hongbin shifting in his seat every now and then, looking past Jaehwan to get a glimpse of the different nationalities eating in the burger joint. Jaehwan; meanwhile, is still trying to gauge the situation. He’s torn between directly telling Hongbin about his odd situation and shutting the hell up just so he can salvage his future happiness with Hongbin.

 

“Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened in Space Mountain or are we just going to stare at each now?” Hongbin wipes his mouth with a tissue paper and gulps another glass of cola before he glares at Jaehwan.

 

It’s honestly funny how passive-aggressive Hongbin’s always been, despite Jaehwan only realizing it in the future, when they’re already a year onto their marriage and living in the same house with little to no instance of...odd situations. 

 

Jaehwan prepares himself for the inevitable. He has no choice, but to say it outright to Hongbin anyway, right? His future husband deserves to know the truth.

 

“Well, I’m not sure if you’ll believe me, but-”

 

“I honestly don’t know what to believe anymore after I saw you vanish in thin air, Jaehwan.”

 

“I’m a time traveler, Hongbin. I teleport in different places in different times, may it be past, present or future.” 

 

There. Jaehwan’s finally said it. The lump in his chest has finally been removed somehow, yet there’s still that unnerving feeling that Hongbin, his dearest Hongbin, will react violently to the idea that his future husband (despite unbeknownst to him) is a time traveler and a teleporter at the same time.

 

Hongbin’s not even the least bit shocked, but there’s a quick three seconds that he gapes at Jaehwan before he recovers and continues to eat his burger steak. Jaehwan doesn’t know how to make of the poker face Hongbin’s decided to put on his face. What does that even mean?

 

“So…” The blogger carefully puts his utensil on the right side of his plate once he’s done eating. “You’re telling me that you teleported on some other time period at that time?” He pushes his plate away from him and stares dead-on at Jaehwan. Jaehwan just nods. What else can he really say? Hongbin scoffs and wipes his mouth with a tissue. 

 

“This is ridiculous. How can you honestly explain to me that you teleported into what? The past? The future?”

 

“The future,” Jaehwan confirms. Hongbin glares at him some and just sighs. 

 

“Okay, look if you teleported into the future then tell me how it is. Will I still be roaming around the world till I’m 40 years old, exhausting all of my life away into this blog?” Hongbin snaps. He doesn’t mean to sound mad, but he’s been on edge ever since Jaehwan left, always hoping that the man will show up on one of his endeavors somehow.  

 

“No. You’ll stop. Eventually.” Jaehwan calmly says. He doesn’t provide any answers and just smiles at Hongbin, the softest smile he can muster, that makes Hongbin weak in the knees. Where does this leave them? Why does it even matter? Hongbin honestly feels numb and all he wants to do is sleep. 

 

He wanted answers and now that he’s got it he doesn’t know what to do it.

 

_ Will you be in my future? _

 

“The future is blissful, Hongbin.” 

 

The way Jaehwan says it sounds like it's meant to soothe Hongbin, like he knows how much of a struggle everything is now for the blogger. Hongbin inhales deeply and just stares at Jaehwan. 

 

“What now?”

 

“Look, Hongbin.” Jaehwan pauses and sighs, hands trying to grab Hongbin’s but stopping midway. “I really, really like you. I know we haven’t been together as much as normal people do and you might find this odd for a person you’ve barely met except for two days spent in vacation, or rather, work for you.” He stops and inhales. “What I’m really saying is I’m sorry Hongbin for suddenly vanishing back then, but correct me if I’m wrong because I really think I’m not alone with this feelings.” 

 

There’s a lull in the conversation. The burger joint plays some popular EDM music that the children on the other table jams to, even the shouting of the service crew to each other seems louder than it already is.

 

But not as loud as Jaehwan’s erratic heartbeat. 

 

“Your feelings don’t matter if you’re just going to leave me, Jaehwan.” 

 

Hongbin leaves some bills on the table and collects his things before he leaves Jaehwan alone on the table, hoping against all odds that Jaehwan will go after him.

  
  


Jaehwan doesn’t. 

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


**_Gala Yuzawa, Niigata Prefecture, Tokyo, Japan - December 2015_ **

  
  


The  _ shinkansen _ emerges from the tunnel in just seconds and gives Hongbin an awe-striking view of the snow dancing around the skies and enveloping the Gala Yuzawa resort with pure and unadulterated whiteness. Hongbin feels chills run down his spine - maybe he should have brought warmer clothes. And drank more coffee. 

 

He bows at the conductor waiting by the door as he disembarks the train. It’s windy outside and definitely cold as fuck. Hongbin can feel his hands go numb with each passing second that he’s exposed in the harsh weather. He jogs toward the entrance and dusts off snow particles off his jacket before it melts. 

 

It’s crowded inside, yet Hongbin is thankful for the warmth. There are foreigners and locals alike, absolutely excited for a day full of fun in the ski resort, especially since its the first day of snow. Hongbin immediately takes a photo of the long line towards the cable car, skiers dragging their snowboards and ski equipments with them while they talk animatedly with their companions. 

 

Hongbin himself is excited to go snowboarding. It’s the one thing Hakyeon knows he can’t control Hongbin from spending. He goes towards the rental booths and rents a full equipment much to the crew’s amusement. 

 

“You’re lucky it’s the first day of snow today. I bet it’d be so much fun out there!” 

 

The crew beams at Hongbin and wishes him a good day before he proceeds to assist a family of foreigners - Australians, if Hongbin’s exposure to so much language and culture have taught him. 

 

Hongbin puts all of his baggage in one of the rented lockers and changes his boots to ski shoes before he falls in line for the gondola.

 

People just keep coming in the resort, families and friends alike. Some are obviously familiar with the process that they have their own gears and know where to go to get things done, while there are a few who are very much thankful for the English-speaking guides. 

 

It’s at down times like this when he zones out and goes back to a hobby of sorts that he’s been doing since a year ago. He plugs his earphones in his ear and listens distractedly in the new playlist on his Spotify. 

 

_ Maybe he’s here. _

 

He scans the crowd for a familiar tall nose and dazzling smile. What if he changed his hair color? Blonde would probably look good on him. Or jet black hair. It would look stunning against his lean frame and crinkling eyes…

 

_ Maybe he’s not. _

 

There are a group of Korean tourists excitedly talking about food in the resort up in the mountains and Hongbin’s hands instinctively wander down his stomach to where his camera usually dangles, only to realize that he’s not here for work, but rather leisure. Hongbin smiles to himself at the idea that, at least, he has a day all to himself.

 

At least today he can be greedy. 

 

The line is fast and soon enough Hongbin's already exposed to the harsh winter wind as he watches in awe how the gondola goes slow so its passengers can go down and new ones can climb in. There's loud laughter behind him due to a man who slipped in the wet flooring which grabs Hongbin's attention.

 

_ There he is. _

 

Hongbin's eyes grow large as soon as he gets a glimpse of Jaehwan a few meters away from him. He wants to go where the man is, talk to him, ask him.  _ Why didn't you show yourself for more than a year? Was it because of what I said? _ But the gondola just stopped in front of him and the crew is already ushering him inside it along with 5 other guests. The gondola sways from front to back, but Hongbin's eyes are still glued at Jaehwan who is now in front of the line.

 

There's a small smile on Jaehwan's face and it's all too familiar with Hongbin despite the blurriness of his view due to the moisture on the gondola. Hongbin wants to push the doors open and jump out of the gondola before it can even complete its descend towards the mountains. He wants to run towards Jaehwan and hug him real tight and smell him and just tell him that his feelings matter because Hongbin wants to reciprocate his feelings.

 

But he does none of that.

 

His gaze just follows Jaehwan till the latter is nothing, but a mere speck in the white surroundings.

  
  
  
  
  


Hongbin waits for an hour in the entrance of the resort, but Jaehwan doesn't appear at all.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


**_Kuching, Sarawak, Malaysia - December 2015_ **

  
  


"Are you sure that if I drink this, it will fix this problem of mine?"

 

The office is a mess with flasks and books strewn about on the floor. A big mahogany desk is in the middle of the room, housing different tubes and flasks filled with steaming bright colored liquids. The wizard, clad in nothing, but black shirt, black jeans and bamboo slippers look at him despondently.

 

"You can't fix a problem with another problem." The wizard leans on the desk. "You should know that by now, Jaehwan."

 

Jaehwan shrugs and drinks the entire content of the flask.

 

"I'd rather take the risk."

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


The photos in their room slowly fade in the night. 

 

One travel photo after another.

  
  
  


_ \----- _

  
  
  


**_Songwol-dong Fairy Tale Village, Jung-gu, Incheon, South Korea - August 2018_ **

  
  


Hongbin finds himself aboard a train to Incheon one rainy Sunday morning. The difference between the metropolitan city of Seoul and the calming towns of Incheon is stark. There are only a handful of commuters now, here in the outskirts of the city. City dwellers choosing to bask in the hustle and bustle of Seoul rather than spend the last day of their weekend in a quiet town in the province. 

 

The train halts and Hongbin grabs his transparent plastic umbrella and backpack before he departs onto the deserted platform. There are almost no people in sight, except for the platform officer who enters the train cars to double check if there are anymore people inside it. Hongbin bows to the old lady by the ticket booth and greets her a good day.

 

It’s a perfectly calm morning. Only few people are outside and the raindrops, as small as they are, fall gently against asphalt pavements and tiled rooftops. Hongbin trudges past Chinatown, stopping for a few minutes to crouch down on the floor and watch the fishes in the aquarium swim against each other. 

 

He’s read about it in Naver. A Fairy Tale Village in Incheon like no other, the blogger said. A must see, the blogger said. It’s been years since he stopped blogging for work, opting to find a decent position in an Accounting firm that has made his parents beam with pride. 

 

_ Good to see you using your college degree, son. _

 

But sometimes the thrill of travelling and writing outweighs the bad reality he’s succumbed himself to when he let consumerism rule over his passion. So here he is, a smile on his face, as he spots a pastel-colored arc with rainbows and mushroom houses drawings that welcomes people to the fairy tale village. There aren’t a lot of people in the area, probably because of the rain, but Hongbin finds it better like this. 

 

He’s always been comfortable with his own company.

 

The entire village makes him feel like he’s been transported inside a fairy tale book filled with different stories about adventures and happily ever afters. Hongbin takes out his trusty camera and takes photos of anything and everything he finds cute. 

 

He eats a quick dessert in one of the houses - one designed as a One Piece ship and filled with One Piece memorabilia inside. He orders a  _ pat bingsu _ and eats it by the window as he watches the rain pitter patter against the windowsill. The soundtrack of the anime blasts through the audio system while the crew gossips with each other. Hongbin’s the only one inside the shop, so really, gossip should be allowed.

 

Hongbin says his gratitude and embarks on his journey once again. There are more people now - couples and friends alike - walking through the village with big smiles on their faces and stopping to take an odd pose in fancy murals and statues. It makes Hongbin smile to himself, despite the heartache inside.

 

It’s been a condition he’s had ever since he stopped blogging. He’d randomly feel sad without any reason whatsoever, just honest to goodness despair that renders him immobile and staring at space. Hakyeon says it must be the withdrawal from the passion. But Hongbin thinks otherwise. It’s something more...heartbreaking than that. 

 

Hongbin shakes his head and puts a smile to his face. No. He will not let this odd sudden sadness control him and his life. He is here in this Fairy Tale Village to be happy, not to be sad. There’s a little girl, dressed in a frilly pink dress and pink cat ears. She’s all giggles and happiness and really it warms Hongbin’s heart, that’s what she does.

He takes photos of the little girl once he gets approval from her parents, squatting and grinning at the little girl to be comfortable with him. The little girl is accommodating and actively poses for him, throwing in some peace signs in the process. It completely warms Hongbin’s heart. He fetches a lollipop from his backpack and gives it to the little girl as a reward before he bows to the parents and walks away. 

 

The rain has stopped by now, so he stops at the side and folds his umbrella. Maybe he can get  _ jajangmyun _ after this at the nearby Chinatown before he goes back to Seoul.  _ Jajangmyun _ does sound like a great idea after a rainy morning. He’s almost seen everything he wants to see in the village anyway. 

 

The time is 12:16PM when Hongbin checks his phone and he looks up only to see a stranger staring back at him.

 

Something inside him feels pain. It hurts and there goes the sadness. He doesn’t even know who this person is, but something about him feels oddly familiar. Hongbin doesn’t know if it’s the blonde hair or the sharp nose or the almond shaped eyes. There’s a soft smile on his face as he pads towards Hongbin, stopping just a few centimeters away. 

 

“Hello Hongbin,” the man says.

 

And it hurts, the closer this man gets. He can feel the tears well on his eyes and he really doesn’t understand why he’s getting attacked by all these emotions now in front of this stranger he barely even knows.

 

“Do you know me?” The man inquires. Hongbin shakes his head. The man steps closer to Hongbin which has the latter stepping backward. It hurts and he’s really trying hard not to let the tears fall down his cheeks, but there’s really something about this stranger that has Hongbin stopping and letting fate take its course. 

 

“I’m Jaehwan, Lee Jaehwan.” 

 

There’s something about that name that rings in Hongbin’s mind. But he tries his best to rack his brain, but no, he hasn’t heard that name or have met this person in his entire life. So why? Why does he feel hurt?

 

The stranger, Jaehwan, holds his hand and it feels cold against his warm ones. Jaehwan seems more taken aback than him if the look of surprise on his face is any indication. He puts his other hand on Hongbin’s hand too and squeezes it. 

 

“I...I couldn’t hold your hand before, Hongbin.” Jaehwan’s crying now, not ugly sobbing or anything, but the tears freely fall on his cheeks. Something inside Hongbin changes. The tears on his eyes fall freely on his cheeks, but the mere touch of the man on his skin has him feeling overwhelmed with relief and feelings over something he doesn’t know. “I...Hongbin…” Jaehwan stutters. Hongbin hugs Jaehwan and sobs on his shoulders.

 

Everything suddenly feels okay now that he’s in the arms of this stranger. Like this is the thing that he’s been missing for years now. Jaehwan reluctantly pats Hongbin in the back, stroking his hair every now and then as he whispers encouraging words to him.

  
  


“I’m here, Hongbin. I’m finally here. I’m not leaving you.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That Fairy Tale Village in Incheon is such a nice place. A bit far, but really worth it if you're into cute things/places. :D  
> Also the book cafe in Paju!
> 
> Definitely reccing El Nido too just because <3


End file.
